An Unusual Morning
by cmmdf01
Summary: Warning: Underage, parental incest, masturbation, sibling incest...Lucas/Karen, Lucas/Mouth, Lucas/Haley, Lucas,Nathan, Lucas/Nathan/Brooke, Lucas/Nathan/Deb
1. An Unusual Morning

Lucas Scott awoke in the morning the same way he has for the past few years. Cold, wet boxers clinging to his hard teen cock under the covers. He pulled back the covers and looked down at his problem

"Must have been another great dream…wish I could remember what it was about.."

"LUCAS ! Get out of bed!" screamed Karen Scott from the kitchen.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do about this?" he said out loud.

"I guess I do have a few minutes before I have to get ready for school."

He threw off the comforter, and slide his boxers, still full of cum from the night, onto the floor. His body was that of a teenage dream. At just 14, his muscles were defined and toned, and just a dash of underarm hair. His pride was now the slight glory trail forming just under his navel, leading to his small, but thick bush of pubic hair. Lucas wasn't really sure what a normal sized dick was, but his 6 1/2 inches seemed to do just fine for the 15 year old.

"Luke hurry up!" his mother once again hollered.

"Okay!" his voice cracked. "Give me a few minutes! God can't she understand what a guy goes through every morning?"

Skipping the foreplay, he grabbed his shaft in his right hand, while his left gently cupped his loose ball sack. His dick was still slick with cum, and acted as a nice lubricant, helping him to move his hand up and down, faster and faster.

"Oh fuck yeah…suck my dick Haley. Please let me cum in your mouth!"

On the outside of his bedroom, Karen could hear her sons bed squeaking.

"That does it, its time for you to go to scho….." said Karen.

"Mom! Get out!" He tried to cover himself up, but both his underwear and blankets were in a pile on the floor.

"I'm i'm sorry I didn't stop to think…." She said as her eyes were glued to his crotch, poorly covered by his hands.

She stared at her blushing son, who was too embarrassed to move, or even speak. Yet his rock hard cock managed to not deflate one bit.

"When did my little boy grow up and turn into a man", Karen thought to herself.

Lucas couldn't understand why his mother wouldn't leave. I mean, he was still holding himself in both hands, barely covering his cock and none of his balls. Everything he had was out on display for his own mom. Yet why was he still hard? And why did it actually feel good holding himself? He could feel a drop of precum ooze out of his slit.

"You know, I um….kinda have to um take care of this…if thats okay?" said the boy. "Why did I just ask her that? Of course I can, its my own cock!" Lucas thought to himself.

"Oh..yeah of course..im so sorry again" his mother said. Yet she didn't back out, and she watched as her own son slowly massaged his balls.

"Am I turned on by my son? Should I….help him? It would surely be better than if he did it on his own…" rationed Karen.

"Would you like a little help with that Lucas?" Karen said as she began to approach the bed.

"I don't know…..I…this is so weird". Lucas said

"I don't have to, just thought you might want to speed things along a little faster" said Karen.

"O…okay….thank you?"

She smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed. Karen slowly began to run her hand up and down his thigh. His body is so smooth, barely any hair, but full of muscle. Karens hand continued up until she moves her sons hands aside and grasps his cock in here left hand.

"Ugggghhhh" groaned Luke instantly.

Karen began to move her hand up and down her own sons dick. This being the first time anyone but himself has touched him down there, he surely would not last long. Her hand sped up as she began to play with his balls in her other hand.

"Feel good sweetie? You getting close for Mommy? said Karen

"Ugh yes it feels so good! Please don't stop!"

"Thats it baby, you can let it go"

"Please please please…oh God I think I'm going to cum soon!" cried Lucas

Karen kept jerking off her own son, watching his face contort in please, and his tight teen abs flex as his orgasm approached.

"Oh Mom! Here it comes! Oh pleeeeassseee!"

With one final flick of her wrist, she watched as her son ejaculated. Four long white ropey strings shot out onto his tanned chest, painting his young body with his own sperm.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH" Lucas's moans filled their home.

As his body began to relax, Karen slowly stopped masturbating her son, and wiped her hands on the comforter on the floor.

"I….have to head to the cafe….have a good day Luke" Karen said awkwardly. Her actions finally hitting her.

"Yeah…thanks, umm bye?" Said a embarrassed, and rather light headed Luke.

"What the hell just happened?!"


	2. Bathroom Adventures

Lucas kept replaying what happened this morning over and over in his head during the day.

"Hey Luke!….You okay?" Said his best friend Haley as they walked across the courtyard together.

"Oh….yeah. Just a lot on my mind today. So what are you up to tonight?" said Lucas

"Just homework, I have to cram for the English exam on Friday. Wanna study together?"

"Yeah cool, ill head over to your place around 6 tonight." Haley smiled and they walked their separate ways to class.

Still thinking about what happened in his bed this morning, Lucas Scott began to feel the familiar tingling in his groin. He shifted in his seat, hoping to hide his rapidly growing erection. But before long, his large cock was showing through his tights jeans. If anyone looked under his desk, they would see exactly how "excited" he was.

"Oh fuck I hope no one notices. Please go down!" Lucas urgently thought to himself.

He is siting directly in the middle of the classroom, and soon heads around him begin to turn. Their eyes catching the obvious boner on display. Some of the students began giggling to themselves, while others tried to avert their eyes and pay attention to the teacher. But a few of the boys and girls were enthralled by what they saw. In a class made up of 14 and 15 year olds, thats not something you typically see everyday.

Soon the bell rings and the class scurries off. Lucas grabbed his notebooks and covers his crotch and runs out of class, heading towards the nearest restroom. What he didn't know was that he was being followed.

He was about to walk into one of the bathroom stalls when someone grabs his shoulder.

"Er hey Mouth, whats up buddy?" Said Luke, confused.

"I couldn't help but notice your not so little problem down there back in class, would love to help you out with that." Smiled the short toothy boy.

"What? No way man! I didn't even know you were gay!" said Lucas

"Why do you think they call me Mouth? Ive been giving blow jobs since i was 12. Guys in school, teachers, neighbors. I take them all!"

"I don't know…I think this is just too weird for me" said Luke. But Mouth was already pulling him into the nearest stall. He sits down on the toilet so he face is level with the hard teen cock in front of him.

"Now just relax and enjoy, let me know when you're going to cum too." said Mouth

"Okay just hurry, I don't want anyone to walk in."

Mouth unzipped Lucas's fly, and rolled his jeans and boxers down to mid-thigh. He was greeted with his hard 6 1/2 inch young cock, and large low hanging balls. Mouth starts by licking around the other boys ball sack. Moving each one around with his tongue, feeling them get tighter. He sucks each one into his mouth, getting them all hot and wet. Then he slowly licks up from the base of his cock, to his tip, and swirls his tongue around the head. Sticking his tongue in his slit, relishing the moans coming from the boy above him

He continues slowly licking along his shaft and balls until he can Lucas is already getting close. Mouth began to take the boys dick, inch by inch into his hot throat. Till he was deepthroating the entire thing.

"Oh fuck oh God that feels so good" whimpered Lucas above.

Mouth laughed slightly, causing vibrations to go down Luke's cock, furthering him towards orgasm. He began to slowly bob his head up and down the shaft, running his tongue along the veins, and wrapping it around the head, giving it one good suck each time. Luke put his hands in Mouths spiky hair and begged him to go faster. Soon he's face fucking the willing boy below.

Luke watched as his balls slapped Mouths chin, and his dick slide in and out of the hot wet lips. It was all too much for him.

"Oh I'm gonna cum. Stop Mouth I'm going to cum….I can't hold it any more!"

Mouth continued his vice like grip on the boys dick and squeezed the teens balls, triggering his orgasm. Load after load shot out of Lucas's long dick into the greedy boy. He continued swallowing, enjoying the taste of one of his best friends young cum.

"GOD! Oh shit, please stop its too much!" cried Luke. Mouth finally relented on his used dick and tucked the boys softening cock back into his jeans and zipped him up.

"That was fun Luke! We gotta do that again." smiled Mouth as wiped the back of his face, and walked out of the bathroom.

"What is going on today?" Luke said aloud...


	3. A Friends Help

6 o'clock pm rolled around, and like promised, Lucas Scott arrived at his best friend Haley James's house to study for school. Mrs. James greeted him at the door and set the boy upstairs to find Haley in her room.

"Hey Hales, ready for a fun night of homework?" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, totally thrilled about another Shakespeare test."

The two studied for a few hours, while mindlessly chatting along the way. 9pm hit and Lucas knew he would have to be home soon before his mother began to worry, though it doesn't seem like she's going to see him in the same light anymore…

"Theres something different about you Luke, I can't figure out what it is, but somethings happened" said Haley

"Not much out of the ordinary lately" lied Lucas

"Hmm alright, I believe you. Let me grab yours books before you leave".

"Thanks Hales". As she walked to her computer desk, Lucas found himself staring at her ass in her tight blue jeans. As usual, the horny teenager kicks in and his member begins to fill with blood, once again tightening his already slim jeans.

"Here ya go…WOAH!' As Haley walked over from her desk she tripped over her backpack on falls right on top of Lucas. "Im sorry I'm such klutz" said a laughing Haley. As she tried to right herself she rubbed right against her friends denim covered dick. "Oh….um guess that fall wasn't so bad after all?"

"Ugh sorry Haley, I can't usually help it when it happens…." said a red faced Lucas.

"Its okay…its kinda hot actually….I've never seen a mans erection before"

"Er well not to make things any more weird, but I don't think its going anywhere soon ha ha" said an exasperated Lucas.

"Hmm well we are best friends, and friends do things to help each other out…". As she said this, she started palming Lucas's rock hard dick through his jeans.

"Mmmm please Haley i've wanted you for so long, please help me cum?"

"Okay…you'll have to show me, I don't know what to do."

Lucas unzipped his pants, and pulled them along with his blue checkered boxers and threw them on the floor. Then he pulled off his crew neck tee and sat back against his friends headboard.

"Wow…its so big and…red" Haley sat in amazement and watched as Lucas took his hard dick in his hand and began to masturbate himself in front of her.

Her eyes were glued to his rapid movements on his own dick, while he watched her face, judging her reaction. "You want to try?"

Haley gave a shy nod, and reached her hand out and grasped his hard teen dick. Then she slowly begin to move it up and down. "Not so tight….here". Lucas wraps his hand around hers and begins to help her jack off his cock.

"Mmm yes Haley thats it, so good."

Haley watched fascinated as the dick in her hand seemed to grow harder and longer. His foreskin went up and over his head every time her hand made the same jerking motion.

"God its so good Haley. Im going to cum, do you want me to finish?"

"Um yeah I don't know what to expect…"

Lucas smiled and took over jerking his cock faster than Haley had been. "Watch Hales…watch me cum!"

Right before her eyes his hard cock shot 3 long white loads onto his abs, and dribbled down on his pubic hair and down his balls.

"Wow…that was insane!" said Haley

"Im glad you enjoyed it too" Lucas said laughing.

"LUCAS! your mother just called, she wants you home!" yelled Mrs. James from downstairs.

"I better go, thanks again Hales. You're the best. Ill see you at school".

"Sure Lucas…bye"


	4. Competing Brothers

Lucas laid in bed and thought about the days numerous sexual encounters he had experienced. In one days time, he managed to go from virgin to stud, having three different people take his young orgasm. His mom was in the kitchen when he got, so avoiding an awkward run-in, he darted to his room to stay for the night.

Replaying the different hands, and mouths on his hard cock in his mind, he once again felt the urge to jackoff. "Oh well, I guess i might as well…" he said and his hand descended under his boxers to tame his need…

Morning came too soon, bringing with it ideas for the day. "I wonder if i'll have another interesting day?" Lucas thought to himself as he prepared for school.

The day went by uneventful, all the way up till 8th period, his last and favorite class of the day, gym. Always one for athletics and sports, he relished in the delight of proving his skill on the basketball court, or outrunning all in his class on the field. Today the class was starting the swimming unit, so he made his way down to the school pool locker room to change. Inside he ran into his friends Skills and Fergie. "Hey whats up guys?"

"Not much man, pissed that we have to swim but whatever" said Skills.

"Ah come on, its not that bad" said Lucas as the boys headed from the locker room to the pool.

Already inside were most of the class, including his ass of a brother Nathan Scott. They had never really talked, their parents keeping them apart for most of their childhood, but Nathan always seemed to manage to get under Lucas's skin.

"Alright class start laps!" hollered the teacher

Gym ended and all the boys headed back the the locker room. Lucas, Skills, and Fergie were next to their lockers, drying themselves off, when Nathan and his jock friends walked by. Lucas glanced up and caught Nathans eye.

"What are you looking at bitch?" said Nathan

"Nothing much….." said Lucas, giving the tone of implement

"What is that supposed to mean? You got something to say?"

"Just that you seem a little shy back here…embarrassed about something?"

Nathan took a running start and pushed Lucas up against the lockers. Both boys started fighting and ended up on on the floor, throwing punches anywhere they could. Other guys tried to break them up but nothing happened until the teacher bursted through the door and tore them apart. "Detention, both of you, after school!"

Nursing their wounds, both boys stalked back to their lockers to finish changing. As all the other guys headed out to go home, Lucas and Nathan were forced to walk to the detention room upstairs. The only other kid in the classroom was Brooke Davis, hottest girl in school, but also the most troublesome. They each sat two rows apart, not saying a word to each other. The teacher in the room was a woman probably as old as the building. She barely acknowledged them, just telling them to be quiet and study.

Time barely passed as the silence continued, until the sound of snoring broke through. Mrs. Jones had fallen asleep sitting in her chair. "Old fool" Brooke muttered.

"What the hell is your problem man? You got us fucking detention!" Lucas harshly whispered to Nathan across the room.

"You started it! You basically told everyone in gym I have a fucking small dick!" said Nathan.

"Get over it dumbass"

"Geez boys, sounds like the brothers have a little penis envy going on here" said Brooke smiling.

"Hell no, guarantee Im bigger that this little bitch, aint no competition there" said Nathan.

"Ha! You wish!" said Luke

"I think theres only one way to settle this…" said Brooke with a dirty look in her eyes…..


	5. Detention

"Drop 'em!" said Brooke

"What?" both boys said at the same time

"I said drop them. Theres only one way to prove which one of you has the bigger dick here..unless you're too scared" said Brooke

"Hell no I aint scared!" Nathan said standing up in front of the teachers desk. He unbuckled his belt, and lowered the zipper of his cargo shorts. "You gonna pussy boy?"

Lucas look of fear vanished fast as anger replaced it. It stood up himself and walked next to Nathan a few feet apart. "Fine, on the count of three."

Brooke then chimes in from her school desk. "Alright boys, lets see them. One…two…three…."

Both boys push down their boxers revealing their soft cocks. Nathan was about 2 inches soft, nestled in a deep dark patch of pubic hair, resting above his hairy balls. Lucas looked to be at about 3 soft, surrounded by blond curls and low hanging balls.

"Ha! I win. Now who's the pussy boy?" said Lucas

Nathan had a look mixed with embarrassment and anger. "Theres only one way to prove you're really bigger Nathan, you have to make them hard." Brooke said

Both boys looked at the smiling girl sitting cross-legged in the school desk. She was wearing her cheerleader outfit that showed off way too much of her legs, and had her long brown hair up in a ponytail. She bit her lip and spread her legs, slowly hiking up her skirt, revealing her dark red lace panties. Both boys stared then started to move in.

Brooke let go of her skirt and grabbed each of the young teens dicks in her hands. She started to fondle each of them, giving strokes with her finger tips from the bases down to their pink tips. Both dicks quickly filled with blood and were almost at full mast in no time. "Hmmm let me measure." Brooke said walking over to the teachers desk to retrieve a ruler.

She returned to her seat and grabbed Lucas's dick first and placed it against the ruler. "6 and 3/4 inches. Very nice!" Moving on to Nathan next. "About 5 and 1/2, not so bad." said Brooke, but focusing her attention back on Lucas's large and throbbing teen cock.

"Now, since you both got to this point, we might as well finish." said Brooke

She once again took Nathans dick in her hand and began to give him one hell of a hand job, but this time her mouth took over on Lucas. Both boys instantly began moaning, watching the cheerleaders actions on their dicks.

Lucas felt Brooke's smooth wet lips slide up and down his shaft, sucking up all the saliva dripping out of her mouth. She loved the taste of his cock, it tasted like sweat and cum. She looked up into his eyes and moaned around his shaft, letting him know how much she liked doing this. At the same time, she was using both of her hands to jack off Nathan's cock. Using one on top of the other, she used the corkscrew technique she learned about in cheerleading camp a few summers ago, to bring the jock to the brink. Soon both boys were panting and sweating, fast approaching the end.

Brooke pulled off of Lucas's dick with a loud, wet 'pop' and said, "Wait, I don't want cum all over my outfit…..wait I have an idea. Both of you take off your pants all the way and stand directly in front of Mrs. Jones." The boys looked behind them, worried about what the teen slut had in mind. "It'll teach her right for falling asleep while making us stay here. Now go." They did as instructed, totally removing their bottoms, and walking up to the elderly woman behind the desk. "Now stand next to each, and face here." ordered Brooke. Once again the boys complied, standing next to each, their thighs touching, hard dicks directly in front of the old woman. "Just relax and enjoy guys…."

Brooke kneeled behind the brothers, and reached both arms around them to their dicks. She began to furiously masturbate them, intent on making them cum. "Im getting close, I'm gonna cum I think" said Luke. "Me too, oh fuck" Nathan cried. Both boys looked down at the petite hand moving up and down their long young cocks, and within seconds of each other gave a few final moans before cumming.

"Oh God!" screamed Luke

"YES!" cried Nathan

Lucas let out 4 large spurts of cum. The first hit the woman in ear, sliding down her earing.. The next two landed on her left arm, while the last sprayed out on her skirt covered thigh. Nathan's dick sprayed out a ton of clear drops that went everywhere, including the woman's legs, the desk, and his brothers thigh. Then one long string of pearly white cum that extended from Mrs. Jones right arm, up to her breast and neck. Brooke kept pumping the boys through their orgasm, till their bodies stopped shuddering and `their breath returned to normal. "5:00pm guys, are time here is done." And with that, the three of them, returned themselves to normal and quickly ran their separate ways, leaving the cum drenched woman behind….


	6. Mutual Satisfaction

The following day at school, the normal routine for Lucas Scott kicked in. Homeroom, then English, Math, Biology. But as he was in line in the cafeteria, his half brother Nathan Scott approached him. "Ugh hey man. Whats up?"

"….um not much….you?" said a confused Lucas

"Nothing really….just…I don't know, maybe we're not so different after all. I mean, after what happened with Brooke in detention. I've never been in a situation like that before." Nathan shyly smiled.

"I know, pretty wild huh? Did you ever hear what happened to Mrs. Jones?"

"Yeah I guess she freaked out and took a leave of absence. But no one found her till like, 7 o'clock so they can't link anything to us." grinned Nathan. "Hey, I was wondering do you wanna come over and shoot some hoops after school today? I know we've never gotten along, but it may be kinda fun?"

"Yeah man, that'd be cool. Be at your house at 5?"

"Sounds cool, see ya later."

Later in the evening, the brothers finished their game of one-on-one in the makeshift court behind Nathan's house, and headed inside. There they found Nathan's mom Deb busying herself in making dinner, which she always failed at. "Hey boys, have fun?" she said

"Yeah thanks mom. You wanna go up to my room at watch some TV or something?" Lucas nodded and the both headed up the stairs to Nathan's large bedroom. "Man, I can't stop thinking about yesterday. Brooke sure does know how to treat a man right!"

"I know i'd say she's been around the block a few times." grinned Lucas "Im getting hard just thinking about her. We gotta talk about something else."

"No man I know what you mean….hey, I got some porn here, you wanna…you know…"

"Ugh its a little weird but, I could really use a little release." Nathan was already grabbing his laptop from his bed and bringing it over to his desk by the window. Both boys pulled up chairs while the internet fired up. Nathan typed in his favorite porn site, and scrolled through a list of 'MILF' videos. "This one looks good." he said. They both sank back into the chairs and watched as the 40 something brunette gave the young actor a lap dance. They began to palm themselves through their mesh gym shorts, both feeling their young cocks rise in excitement. Lucas, who lost total embarrassment of his body by now, pulled his shorts down a bit and started to jack his cock in front his brother. Nathan glancing over and seeing what Luke was doing, decided to do the same.

The screen progressed to the woman sitting on the young mans lap, riding his long hard cock and screaming in abandonment. "Damn look at her tits, and that hot pussy on his dick. Wish that was me." said Nathan

"I wish that was me and that was Brooke. I would even love to just have her hand right now." said Lucas

"You know, another hand is always better….I know it sounds gay and shit but…"

"No I totally get. You wanna do it?" asked Lucas

Nathan responded by letting go of his dick and reaching his left hand over and grabbing his brothers. He didn't start pumping until Lucas reached over his arm and grabbed his. They both started to give each other hand jobs while watching the porno continuously play. It was different having another guys hand on his dick thought Nathan, but it sure as hell wasn't bad.

The teens continued their mutual masturbation for only about five minutes, they are 15 after all. "Oh man, Im gonna cum bro, don't stop" Lucas let go of Nathans dick as his orgasm took over. He looked down and watched as his brothers hand drained his dick. Three shots of white teen cum jetted across the computer desk and hit all over the keyboard, as well as covering Nathan's hand. Nathan stopped jacking of Lucas and used his brothers cum to masturbate his own cock.

"Here let me. I guess I owe you" said Lucas. And with that he began to masturabate his half brother. Using his favorite tricks, twisting his fist, rubbing his thumb against the head, and rubbing his hand against his balls on the down stroke. Nathan continued watching the porn onscreen, fascinated by the young man fucking the older woman from behind. Lucas however found himself watching Nathan's dick with interest. He had never touched another man before, but this seemed very natural to him. Was it because he was just used to masturbating himself? Or was he actually turned on by his brother? There wasn't much time to think through these thoughts, as Nathan's hips begin to rise and fall off the chair. His breathing hitched and in seconds he cries out. "Bring me off man!" Lucas jacks his brothers cock faster and watches as two long shots of hot cum shot straight into the air and fell back on his hand.

"Woah dude" laughed Lucas. "That was pretty…intense.."

"Tell me about it…" said Nathan. Just then, the bedroom door opened, and in walked Deb with a couple glasses of water.

"Oh my God…I'm sorry guys. I just thought you may be thirsty after being outside" Deb said with a smile on her face. She knew what they were doing here, being quiet while watching porn was not one of her sons strong suits. Both boys scrambled the pull up their shorts and close the laptop monitor, praying the blond would not see anything. Deb still with the smile plastered on her face said, "You know boys….you don't have to watch porn when you have the chance to be with the real thing".

She closed the bedroom door and stalked her way over to the two teenage boys against the wall…..


	7. Enter Deb

Both Lucas and Nathan glanced at each other. Could this really be happening? Tree Hill's hottest MILF actually wants them? Deb walked over to the boys and grabbed both of their hands and pulled them towards Nathan's full bed. She pushed both of them down, and biting her red bottom lip, she began to slowly peel her white tank top off. Ending up in just a lace white bra and black skirt, she eyed the boys with hungry eyes. "I know this is beyond strange guys, if you don't want to.."

"No!" they both shouted at the same time

"Thats what I thought. Now lets have a little fun shale we? Ive been very bored lately, and I think a couple of young teen cocks will be just what I need." And with that, she sat on the edge of the bed, right between the brothers. "Okay boys, go ahead, I know you wanna feel 'em." Indicating her large and supple breasts open and ready for the taking. Neither had to be told twice. They each took both of their hands and grabbed the breast nearest them. Being the first time touching a woman, neither knew really what to expect, or do for that matter, but it was awesome to them all the same. "Here, let me…." Deb pulled down the cups on her bra so they're under her breasts, exposing them fully and pushing them up higher. "Now, I want you both to use your mouths on me."

They each bent their heads down and took a nipple into their mouths. Lucas got down onto the floor and kneeled in front of Deb. He once again used his hands to hold her large breast, while he started to suck on her nipple. Nathan stayed sitting next to her, and began to roll his tongue around her right breast, while running his hand up and down her thigh. "Mmmm very nice boys." moaned the mom. "Lucas use your teeth a little, and Nathan stop sucking and use your fingers. A little more Lucas." she instructed. 'Thats it. Nathan make your fingers like you have to pick something up, thats it, pinch mommys tit. Now roll your fingers back and forth….aaaahh yes thats it boys" They continued their assault on her tits, not believing their luck.

"Okay enough of that, next lesson." And with that, Deb unbuttoned her skirt and pushed it along with her panties to the floor. She slid up the bed until her head was on the pillow and spread her legs. "Clothes off boys, all of them." Hastily getting undressed, they returned to the bed, starting directly and Deb's slightly hairy pussy. "Now I want you both at the same time, come lay down between my legs, face close to me." They complied, each laying half of their torso over her legs, and their faces inches from her wet heat. "Now start by slowly licking around my pussy lips, don't go inside yet. Both of you start."

The brothers used their virgin tongues to make small movements, testing the waters. Nathan was more frenzied, using quick jabs all around. Lucas was slower, using long steady strokes, licking from the top to the bottom of Deb's very core. "Mmmm boys…ooohh yes thats so good. Now I want both of you to take your index finger, and push inside me…aaah! Thats it. Now move it around slowly."

As the boys continued the lick and finger Deb, they began to to go off on their own, not able to hold back any longer. Each getting a little rougher and faster. Nathan soon moves on to Deb's clit and begins to suck. While Lucas attaches his whole mouth to the hot pussy and begins to tongue fuck her. "Yes! Don't stop!" cried Deb. The teens continued their assault on the all too willing MILFS pussy until her thighs began to quiver and her whole body started shaking. "Thats its guys, lick up my juices, help mommy cum! Oooohhhh fuck….FUCK YES! cried Deb and she began to have the best orgasm in a long time. Her tight hot pussy clenched around Lucas's tongue and Nathan's finger, while her sweet juices began to pour out. Their tongues intertwined while licking everything the MILF had to offer "That was amazing boys…." Deb said and she started to make herself presentable again.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Lucas

"Glad you had fun guys. Now if you excuse me, I have to go finish making dinner." said Deb as she walked out of the room

Both boys looked at each other with puzzled expressions. "I thought we were going to keep going" said Lucas. "Yeah so did I. What are we going to do now? Im fuckin' rock hard!" said Nathan….


End file.
